Choices
by allie519twilight
Summary: This is the story of Renesmee Cullen, taking place after the Volturi incident. Renesmee has to deal with many accidents, complications, and choices as she grows older. Will anyone ever be able to accept her final choice?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First attempt at a fanfic. I don't own any characters. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter one. The accident.

Jacobs point of veiw.

"Jacob!" the voice of my imprint shouted. "Jacob!". I got up and ran outside thinking she was hurt. "Nessie? Ness? whats wrong, are you hurt?" I half shouted. "No silly!" Nessie giggled, running up to me. "I'm bored." She frowned, "I was thinking we could build a tree house! sounds fun, huh?". A tree house? Nessie was always was full of ideas. "Sure." I laughed at her excited tone. "Lets go get the things we need." I smiled and threw her over my shoulder as she giggled and squealed.

We drove to the hardware store and I watched as Ness picked out everything she wanted to build her tree house. Once we got back she immideatly ready to start. "I wanna build it over here!" her high pitched voice squeaked from in the middle of the forest. I chuckled. "Alright ness, Just hold on." I picked up the supplies and headed into the forest to where Nessie wanted the house. Her smile and big brown eyes beamed as she looked up at me, "Lets get started." Ness said. "Alright. But theres a few rules i need you to follow. Okay?" Nessie furrowed her little eye brows together in confusion as she looked at me. "What kind of rules?" she asked. "No picking up random tools, I'll do that. You can be my special helper." I ruffled her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Once Nessie agreed to follow the rules we got started. Her eyes followed my every move as i worked, and she did everything i asked her to with a smile. An hour or two passed and the house was completely finished, well besides decorations. I wasn't too good in that department. "You want to decorate it, Ness?" I asked. "Yes!" She shouted excitedly and grabbed her bag of decorations, running up into the house. "Be careful." I called. Nessie decorated the house in her favorite colors. There were pink and purple ribbons thrown across the house in the neatest way. It turned out pretty good. "I love it so much, jake." Nessie whispered and hugged me tightly. "Me too ness." I smiled at her and reached down to kiss the top of her head.

"Hey. You two done?" A voice called out. Leah. I growled, "what do you want, Leah?" Ness and Leah have gotten pretty close in the two years of Nessies life. Physically, she looked like a small 9 year old. Leah was always getting Nessie into trouble. "I want to take Ness to Lapush." _No No No. No way. _I thought to myself. She doesn't need to get in trouble because of Leah again. "Nope. Not happening." I said, glaring at Leah. "Why not, Jake?" I looked down to see the sad face of my imprint. _Great dumbass. You made her upset. _"I-I just don't want you to get hurt, Nessie." Seeing her sad made me weak."Then come with us, Idiot." Leah rolled her eyes, "Hop on, Ness." She phased and Ness smiled widely, as she hopped on to Leah's back, and with that we all ran to LaPush.

"Hey kiddo, How about an arm wrestle?" Leah laughed. "Oh Puh-lease! You couldn't beat me! Nessie said folding her arms to look all tough. "I'm Half vampire!" she yelled. "Well I'm a werewolf!" Leah yelled back. I walked over to them and shook my head. "Leah your worse than a kid." They both continued their dumb argument ignoring me all together. "I'll be in the garage i guess." I rubbed the back of my neck, and walked over to my old garage.

While i was working on my bike, i heard a loud scream. "God what is it now?!" I grumbled out of frustration, walking to see what the hell was going on. I saw two figures rolling down a hill, straight towards a rock. I walked a little closer to see what was happening when i realized it was Leah... and NESS. I ran towards the hill and phased. _Shit what do i do what do i do. _Before I had anytime to think, Ness and Leah both hit the rock.

Causing the huge rock to shatter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did she break anything? Will she be okay?". "Her arm. Its broken." "Well then fix her!" "It's not that simple, Jake." Doc sighed.

Bella then walked into the room. "Can i talk to you for a moment, Jacob?" She asked with an irritated voice. "Um, sure." "How could you be so irresponsible? your SUPPOSE to be her protector!" Bella shouted. I felt like an _ass. _I'm her protector. I should've stopped them. "Bells, Thats not important right now." I sighed.

"I just need to see her. Please." I looked at Bella with pleading eyes, knowing that if anyone would understand she would. Thats her daughter in there. Her safety is the one thing we can all agree on. Bella paused for a moment, her lips formed a tight line. "Fine. But this conversation is not over." I gave her a nod, then walked into Carlisles office to see my Ness.

The tears flew down Nessie's face as she shook wildly. "Ness?" I croaked out. "Leahs hurt b-b-because of me!" She stuttered, cleary it was hard for her to get the words to come out of her mouth. My poor Nessie. She thought it was her fault, when it was really _mine._

"Honey no." I quickly walked to her side and wiped a few stray tears. "Listen to me, Okay?" Nessie only started to cry more. _Did i do that? _"Its all my fault." She yelled. "Mine!" My heart nearly broke for her. "None of this is your fault. I should've been watching you." I placed a kissed on her forehead and pulled back to look at her face. She was starting to calm down and placed a tiny palm to my cheek.

_"Your going down, kid." Leah growled. "Like that would happen." Nessie scoffed. Leah slammed Nessie's arm down hard aganist a rock with a thud. "You asked for it!" Nessie growled playfully, she tackled Leah to the ground and Leah rolled her off. The both of them went rolling down the hill Nessie let out a loud cry."I got you!" Screamed Leah, she instantly moved her body to guide Nessie into a crouch under her body for protection. With a loud BANG they hit the rock, causing it to shatter into sharp tiny pieces. Leah let out a yelp of pain and Nessie just lay there, crying. Unable to move._

"Ness..." I whispered. "Shh, Everything will be okay." "I just have to see her Jake, I-I need to." I nodded quietly, Willing to give her anything she desired. I then carefully picked Ness up, Careful not to bump her cast againgst anything, and took her in the other room that Leah was in.

"Hey Jake, Ness." Seth said, not turning his head away from his sister. He was a good kid, looked up to Leah very much. "Seth, Hows she doing?" I asked, looking down at Nessie. Her tiny figure was curled up to my chest, brown eyes fresh with tears. "Not so good. Doc said she broke her foot. Has a bunch of bruises and scratches too." He looked down. I could tell his voice was breaking, Poor kid.

"Leah?" Ness sobbed. I held her close. "I'm so sorry." she croaked out. Seth stepped back for us to go up to Leahs bed. "S-sh Ness. I'm the adult here, your just a k-kid." Leah coughed, She was in bad shape. That only made Nessie cry more. "Thank you." I whispered down to her. "For what?" she choked out. "For protecting Ness when i failed to." "Jake you asshole, Of course i'd protect her. She's like the sister i've always wanted. Well a leech sister." Leah laughed weakly, and i laughed along with her.

"I think you guys should let her rest a bit." Doc said, stepping in. "Ness needs to rest too." I looked down at her and saw that she could barely keep her eyes open. "Yeah." I agreed.

I took Nessie to Bella and Edwards place so she could get some sleep. I put her down on her bed, and covered her up.

"Hey, Jake?" Bella called. _oh great, Now time for the dreaded conversation with Bella._

"Coming." I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Recovery

Jacobs point of veiw

_"She needs to be watched Jacob, We trusted you with her." Edward spat, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "You think i don't know that? I growled back. Of course i knew that Nessie needed protection. They know I'd never let anything happen to her intentionally, It kills me inside know that i wasn't watching them. But I can't go back in time. "Calm down. Both of you." Edward and I instantly looked at Bella. Wasn't it her idea to have this damn coversation in the first place?__ "Alls we are saying is that is our daughter, and to say we trust you with her is a big thing. Please be more careful. I do not want her going to lapush with Leah anymore. Edward come on." "fine by me." I called after them._

A few days have past since the accident, Ness and Leah were getting better each day. Leah could now get up on her own, Of course she needed something to help her balance, though. Nessie was still upset about the whole accident, and it was hard to see her beating herself up about it.

Bella, Edward, and I were constantly reminding her that this wasn't her fault. Knowing my Ness, she would always protest but its true, this was entirely my fault. Not hers.

Nessie came running down the stairs, a huge smile plasterd on her beautiful face, "Jake, Guess what?". I tensed up a bit, running with a cast on her arm wasn't very safe. "Careful Nessie, and what?" I made a small attempt to smile seeing as she was so happy. "I get my cast off soon!" what? how was that even possible? I mean unless Ness had super healing too... "Carlisle will explain." Edward said, as he came down behind Nessie.

I walked into Carlisle's office, Bella was already in there, and Edward followed behind me. "Hello, Jacob" said Carlisle. "I'm sure Renesmee told you the news?" I nodded. "Renesmee is very similar to the wolves, In some ways." He paused waiting for me to take this in. I looked back at him knowingly, waiting for him to continue. "She does have fast healing, but it is not as fast as the wolves. Just like her tempature, Its high, but not as high." Carlisle explained, with short pauses to see if I understood everything. "Therefore we will be able to take her cast off in approximately a week." I smiled. No more Nessie protesting, no more pain, no more tears, I'd have my Nessie back. "We all will." Edward said quietly, responding to my thoughts.

"What about Leah?" Leah was apart of my pack, she was like family. I was worried about her too. "Leah is doing extremely well, I expect her to be healed in a weeks time aswell." _And then everything will be back to normal._

"Jake?" The high pitched voice of my Ness called. She was peaking through the door, her tiny face looked as if she was hurt. "Whats wrong honey?" I asked, picking her up off the ground. "You aren't h-happy for me?" tears spilt out her beautiful brown eyes. "No, No. Of course I'm happy for you. I'm so happy Ness. I can't wait." I kissed her forehead. Damn, I made her cry again. Nessie nodded. "Me either." She yawned and rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you." Ness mumbled to me. "I love you too, My Nessie." I said back, but she had already fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fully healed

Jacobs Point of veiw

A week had passed which meant that Nessie and Leah were healed. Nessie was happy, but very nervous about getting her cast taken off. She made me 'Pinky-Promise' that i'd be there with her. I could never deny Nessie anything.

"Ness calm down. Its not going to hurt i promise." The poor girl was shaking. I just wanted to scoop her up and hold her close, I wanted her to feel safe. "You promise?" she looked at me, like she would trust anything I ever said. "I promise, be the strong girl we know you are, Ness." Nessie nodded without another word and Carlisle got to work.

"Hold still Ness." I whispered to her. "You gotta hold still.". She nodded once more but had this terrified look on her face, a look that made me want to get her out of here. I knew that i couldn't, It just hurt seeing her like this.

"All done, Renesmee. Its okay to look now." Doc said, putting away his doctor things. "See that wasn't too hard." Nessie rolled her eyes at me before smiling brightly. "I'm so proud of you." I smiled back at her. "Can we go see Leah now?" she asked me. "Of course."

We drove to La Push, after getting Bella and Edward's premission. The car ride to Leah's was mostly me telling Nessie how proud of her i was. Nessie smiled, She was proud of herself too.

_Now to see if Leah's normal_ I thought.

I slowly walked up to the door, Ness in my arms, and knocked. "Hey Jake, Ness!" Said a cheerful Seth. "Seth." I smiled lightly. "Hows Leah doing? Ness here was dying to see her." At the mention of her name, Nessie shifted in my hold. "Hi Seth!" she said excitedly. Seth laughed, "C'mon on in." He then stepped aside and I walked in with Nessie.

Leah was sitting on the couch, she smiled as soon as she saw Ness and I. "Nessie, Asshole!" she exclaimed, pulling Ness out of my arms into her embrace. "Hey now, No cussing in front of Ness." I rolled my eyes while Nessie giggled and Leah snickerd. "Feeling better?" I asked, "Yep. Doctor leach got me all fixed up. Except for a few scars." She looked at her wrist, "But i don't mind. How about you, Ness? Your arm okay?" Nessie beamed, "Yes!" she smiled proudly and shot me a glance. I Smiled back at her.

"Ooh, Back to fun stuff then soon?" Leah winked. _You mean back to getting Ness- well me into trouble? _Nessie nodded and winked back. "I don't think thats the best idea, you two." I said nervously. "We don't need another accident." said Seth, plopping down beside Leah. " I agree with Seth." I ruffled his hair. "Hey!" he laughed. "Calm down, Jake. I meant we better start planning her birthday party." _Thank god._ "Hey if you wanna help that crazy little pixie, Be my guest." I chuckled.

"You could come with us, Leah! Help us plan!" Nessie chirped._ Oh great._ "You too, Seth. Uncle Em was watching a game." "Yeah I'll go.".

we all piled into my car and headed back to the Cullens house. I could tell that Nessie and Leah were planning something, Ness was horrible and hiding things from me. _Great._

When we came in the door, that damn pixie was already standing there. "Someones gotta birthday coming up!" She squealed. _Here we go._


End file.
